The present invention relates to electrical motors and, more particularly, to a DC motor adapted to permit translational motion between the field member and the armature.
Most electrical motors are adapted to operate with a generally circular armature and circular magnetic field producing member in concentric alignment. Small variations in tolerance between the center points of the armature and the field producing member can be tolerated; but, major translational movement and offset between the two results in non-operation of the motor. Accordingly, such applications as the direct driving of vehicle wheels require that the entire motor be mounted with the sprung wheel assembly or, in the alternative, that it be mounted elsewhere and be connected to the sprung wheel assembly through U-Joints, or the like.
What would be ideal for such applications is a motor wherein the armature could be rigidly attached to the frame and the field producing member mounted to the rotating, sprung wheel to drive the wheel while, at the same time, allowing translational motion between the wheel/field member and the armature. Such a configuration would reduce the amount of sprung weight, eliminate U-Joints, and allow for a truly brushless DC motor with the attendant elimination of trouble-producing brushes and commutator rings.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide such a DC motor.